


Strange Love Book 1: Hello (means goodbye)

by Scarletbat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: The birth wasn't suppose to go this way Harry was supposed to be smiling holding their children in his arms telling him how much Sev looked like him and how Luna had his eyes but instead he was gone.Harry James Potter was dead.





	

The birth wasn't suppose to go this way Harry was supposed to be smiling holding their children in his arms telling him how much Sev looked like him and how Luna had his eyes but instead he was gone.

 

Harry James Potter was dead.

\----------

“Gryffindor!” Harry watched proudly as several first years were welcomed to hogwarts, He himself was a fifth year and stood tall next to his best friends Ron and Hermione everything was perfect.

 

Until he came.

 

Severus Snape walked in as a deathly silence filled the once vibrant room.

 

“Due to the absence of Professor Dumbledore I am your acting headmaster please do not panic any form of retaliation against the decision will result in the loss of points from your house understood?” Snape asked coldly and everyone remained silent.

 

“Very well first years and head of house's report to your dorm and wait for further instructions!” snape snapped and a few of the first years cringed.

 

Harry was wary of the man with voldemort at large no one could be trusted,especially a ‘former’ death eater.

 

“Potter, Weasley, and Granger Headmaster’s office!” Snape hissed and Harry gulped as he followed his friends.

 

The office felt just as cold as it's current owner.

 

“Relax Mr.Potter I do not intend to kill you nor your little friends,” Harry couldn't help but think how much like a drone Snape sounded like.

 

“In no way do I sound like a drone Potter,” Damn it he'd been in his head.

 

“Indeed it seems as if you're finally catching on now sit.”

 

 _‘Now how about you stay the bloody hell out of my head?’_ Harry thought and Snape clicked his tongue.

 

“Only fair Mr.Potter,” Fair? Who was this man and what had he done with Severus Snape?

 

“Fair and my name in the same sentence I'm not buying.” Harry said raising an eyebrow.

 

“On second thought Ms.Granger Mr.Weasley I do not require your presence.” Snape said and the two left hesitantly.

 

Now Mr.Potter I need your- shall I say assistance,” This should be good.

 

Tomorrow night the Malfoy’s are hosting a dinner party of sorts usually Lucius skips my name on the list but due to voldemort coming so close to returning he said he needed every servant of the dark lord in attendance but the catch is I must bring a submissive,” Submissive?  Well why didn't he just being a house elf?

 

“The Dark Lord distastes weak servants he needs to know we are capable of bending others to our will,” Harry felt sick Snape wanted to control him use him as a pawn.

 

“It'd only be a few short hours besides you'd get to see Draco make an utter jackass out of himself in an attempt to seduce me,” Seduce Snape? Harry had to see this.

 

“Okay I'll go but you must promise that this is a one night arrangement.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

\--------

Tomorrow came quicker than Harry expected and he wish it hadn't as he waited anxiously not paying attention to whose class he was in or what they were teaching.

 

“And students remember-” Harry didn't stick around to hear the rest. Instead he ran through the halls not stopping until he reached Snape’s quarters.

 

“Snape!” Harry called as he knocked on the door.

 

“Who dares- oOh yes it's you Potter inside quickly we have much to discuss before tonight such as rules,” Snape opened the door wider and allowed him inside.

 

“Make yourself comfortable how do you take your tea?” Snape asked and Harry gulped.

 

“2 creams no sugar please.”

 

“Very well then,” Harry watched Snape disappear into the kitchen and sought to get familiar with his new surroundings the first thing catching his eye a photo of a girl with red hair and bright green eyes, His eyes darted to the message card in the corner.

 

“To Severus whom I'll give my forever-Lily Evans.” Harry read aloud and his mouth went dry.

 

‘ _mom.’_ He thought wondering as to why the potions master would have a photo of her.

 

“Potter I see you've found that old photo your mother looked quite lovely did she not?” Snape hummed and Harry nodded.

 

“Well onto bigger matters I much address tonight's rules,” picking up a piece of parchment Snape handed it to Harry and gestured for him to open it.

  
  


  1. The submissive is to wear the close provided by the dominant any retaliation shall result in punishment.
  2. The submissive is to remain at their master’s side throughout the party.
  3. In no way shall the submissive disrespect any or all of the dominants in attendance.
  4. When called upon the submissive will comply with any order given to him/her.



**I hope to see you enjoy yourself tonight Severus. -Lucius Malfoy.**

 

‘ _Figures.’_ Harry thought courtly as be handed the paper back to Snape.

 

“So where's the outfit that is to be provided by the dominant?’ Harry asked rolling his eyes as Snape huffed.

 

“Come along Potter that will be a special piece of tonight,” Smiling wickedly Snape dragged him to his bedroom.

\-------

Harry tried not to play with his collar too much nor bite his lip as Snape said ‘Every death eater in attendance would be trying to fuck you.’

 

“We’re here do try to follow the rules.” Snape said and Harry nodded.

 

“Yes master snape,” Snape smiled as him and Harry stepped into Malfoy Manor.

 

“Ah yes Severus welcome!” Lucius greeted eye's darting to Harry.

 

“Oh my such a lovely toy Severus though Draco would be a much better fit,” Harry clenched his jaw he knew Draco would ruin everything.

 

“Master? Might I go and meet the others?” Harry purred running his fingertips along Snape’s arm gently.

 

“I want you to be back at my side in 10 minutes pet or else now go on!” Snape said slapping Harry's ass rather hard.

 

“Yes Master!” Harry squeaked running along to meet the other submissives.

 

“Quite the prize Severus but I stand by my statement Draco is more than happy to submit to you.” Lucius said and Snape growled.

 

“I do not and never want your pitiful whore of a son!” Lucius was taken aback but was not throwing in the towel.

 

“Draco!” Lucius called and the boy appeared behind.

 

“Severus Snape to what do I owe this pleasure?” Draco asked and Harry growled.

 

“Did you not bloody hear him clear enough he doesn't want you you cheap slut!” Harry said and Draco narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why you little-”

 

“Draco! Allow me to handle it! Pet backroom!” Backroom in the Malfoy house meant Punishment room and Harry did not look forward to it.

 

“Get in here! You told me you would follow the rules for fucks sake not disrespect someone the moment they get close!” Snape barked, pushing Harry down harshly onto the bed.

 

“Snape I'm sorry please!” Snape only growled as he pulled a Dragon skin belt off of it's hook.

 

‘ _So am I potter.’_ Snape thought as he forced Harry to bend over the bed and prepared to take the first strike.

 

“I expect for you to count!” Snape growled and Harry felt his skin ignite as the belt met his back.

 

“One!” Harry cried out and Snape narrowed his eyes.

 

“Louder!” Snape snarled and Harry clutched the bed harder as the belt struck him again.

 

“Two!” Harry cried louder this time which Snape refused to admit pleased him greatly.

 

As the belt struck him Harry felt disgusted with himself for two reasons,

(1.He'd allowed himself to end up this way. (2. He was enjoying it, Snape taking control of him.

 

“Three!”

 

“Four!”

 

“Five!” Harry waited for the next strike to come but it never did.

“That's enough Potter get up and we will return to Hogwarts immediately,” With that Snape tossed Harry his cloak the guilt on his face showing slightly.

 

But Harry never noticed.

\-------

The next morning Harry was in immense pain.

 

“Merlin help me,” Harry tried to move out of his bed slowly wincing with every movement.

 

‘ _Maybe the guys won't notice!’_ Harry thought hopefully.

 

They noticed.

 

“Bloody hell Harry your back has been torn to shreds!” Ron screeched and Harry's face turned crimson red as Ron's hand grazed of the sensitive skin.

 

“Is this a Dragon scale?” Ron asked and the rest of  the team gathered around.

 

“Woah Potter what happened to you you look like you tried to get frisky with a hoard of lizards!” George said snickering and Harry clenched his fist.

 

“It's nothing!” Harry said and Fred decided to take a stab at it.

 

“Really so nothing is burn marks with scales in your back?” Fred said and Harry growled.

 

“Leave me alone it's none of your business! “ Harry snarled pushing through his teammates harshly.

 

“And for the record ‘nothing’ felt great!” Harry said feeling quite pleased.

 

So why did he feel so disgusted with himself?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
